Shinobi x Devil
by Octevio
Summary: What happens when a angry Kaguya uses a justu that would erases Naruto from the world he ends up at Gremory Castle with no memories of who he was now he has to adjust as he becomes Rias bestfriend how does things go down in his world with no way to stop the Infinite Tsukuyomi read to find out NarutoxHarem


**Disclaimer:I do not own Naruto or Highschool DxD**

 **Key**

1:Hey **-Someone talking**

1: _What do I do_ **-Someone thinking**

1: **Rasengan-Spell/Jutsu**

 **Naruto's Harem**

 **Rias**

 **Grayfia**

 **Sona**

 **Akeno**

 **Xenovia**

 **Rossweisse**

 **Asia**

 **Irina**

 **Koneko**

 **Serafall**

* * *

 **Chapter 1 The boy who fell from the heaven's**

 **[kaguya Dimension]**

 **After a long and hard fight Naruto and Sasuke had finally did it after fighting waves of white zetsu Obito and Madara the two had sealed Kaguya with the help of Sakura with her cha punch straight to Kaguya which staggers her enough for the two to use the sealing but Kaguya being the a hole she is**

Kaguya:No how is this possible if am going to be defeated I shall take one of you with me!

 **Kaguya prepares a jutsu directed at Sakura**

Naruto:Sakura move!

Sakura:Huh

 **Naruto pushes Sakura outta of the way as she releases a powerful beam of chakara at Naruto's stomach jutsu which removes 1-8 of the tailed beasts and stops Naruto Six Paths Sage Mode**

Kaguya:With this you shall not remeber anything of this world for you shall be erased

Sasuke:Naruto!

 **When blast had subsided Naruto was gone has kaguya had a smirked upon her face as the sealing justu had just finished and her last words left a chill down the shinboi's spine**

Kaguya:He shall never come back for I am the only one who knows how to bring him back

Sasuke:Damn youuuu!

Sakura:What are we going to do about the people trapped in the Infinite Tsukuyomi

Sasuke:I don't know Sakura

Kakashi:I suppose we should head back first and deal with it back home

Sasuke:Yeah

 **[Underworld Gremory Residence]**

 **It was a very peaceful day in the Underworld and inside a certain manor this manor had belong to the Gremory Clan and inside the manor had two people in it was a eight year old girl with crismon hair blue green eyes wearing a dress that matched her hair and shoes her name was Rias Gremory the next heir to the Gremory Clan and the women with silver hair wearing a french maid dress and had hazel eyes her name was Grayfia Rias was in her room reading a book about the human world in her victorian styled room when Grayfia had entered the room bowed and said**

Grayfia:Rias-sama would you please step out of your room I need to clean it

Rias:Alright Grayfia I be in the garden then

Grayfia:Alright Rias-sama

 **[Garden]**

Rias: _I don't get it in this story the girl has friends but I have no friends why is that is it because I'am not or human or is it because I am always locked up in the house one friend that's all I want is one friend_

 **What Rias didn't know is that she had got her wish when a something had crashed landed into her family's garden blowing her back only to be caught by her family's maid Grayfia**

Rias:What was that Grayfia?!

Grayfia:I do not know Rias-sama? I shall go inspect it

 **Rias and Grayfia both walk up to the crater to see a young blonde boy his eyes were blue he had whiskers on his face which made the devils think how did he get those whiskers and he was a white shirt blue shorts and blue sandals but he was covered in cuts and bruises then Rias rushes down the crater and puts him on her back and tries to get out of the crater but can't make it up hill until Grayfia picks the blonde boy up and carries him bridal style and jumps out of the crater**

Grayfia:Come Rias-sama we must get him to my bed

 **Rias follows Grayfia out of the crater and into the house with her cheeks puffed up**

Rias:Why does he get to stay in your room Grayfia

Grayfia:Because Rias-sama my bed is bigger and it will be more suitable for him to heal there

Rias:Alright Grayfia

 **She said still with her cheeks puffed up**

 **After 30 minutes of walking the devils and jinchuraki had arrived at Grayfia's room Grayfia had set the boy down on her large victorian styled bed with Rias helping wrapping the boy in bandages over his wounds but she messed up and Grayfia had to do it after three hours of waiting for the boy to wake up Grayfia had told Rias to head to bed**

Grayfia:Rias-sama it's for you to go to bed

Rias:But Grayfia what if he wakes up when I am sleeping!

Grayfia:Then I shall you in the morning

Rias:No I wanna be the first one to greet him!

Grayfia:I am sorry Rias-sama but I like I said it's time for you to go to bed

 **Grayfia then picks up Rias by the collar and proceeds to leave the room until**

Naruto:Hey where am I?

Rias:Grayfia he's awake look!

 **Rias then proceeds to break out of Grayfia grips then walks over to the boy**

Rias:Hello I am Rias Gremory heir to the Gremory Clan and this my family's maid Grayfia

Grayfia:How do you do

Rias:Now who are you

Naruto:Me?

Rias:Yes you who else

Naruto:Oh well I am Naruto Uzamaki

Rias:Well then nice to meet you Naruto lets be friends

 **End of Chapter 1**

* * *

 **So everybody what do you think and before you say it's like some other fanfiction just keep reading and what do you want me to do with Issei since The Boosted Gear is a major part of the story and I can't give it to Naruto since it would just make him to OP and Kurama is still sealed inside Naruto**

 **Also Naruto will not I repeat he will not become a devil and before you ask oh what about the magic of the underworld affecting his body I already thought about so BELIEVE IT!**


End file.
